gimpfandomcom-20200213-history
Filters
According to the Gimp 2.0 User Manual, "a filter is a plug-in that modifies the appearance of an image, in most cases just the active layer of the image."http://docs.gimp.org/en/filters.html Users familiar with Adobe Photoshop (PS) will recognize some of the filters in Gimp and many Gimp filters can be used or modified to simulate Photoshop-like effects or in many cases create effects unique to Gimp. The Filters menu includes underlined letters which refer to keyboard shortcuts. Access the Filters Menu by pressing Alt+r. Press the underlined letter in the filter name to access the effect without the need to use the mouse. The last filter can be quickly reapplied by pressing Ctrl+f. This page includes filters in both stock GIMP and those provided by plug-ins, grouped as they are in the program menu. Blur *''Blur -''Quickly soften the focus of an image area. Photoshop Comparison: Blur->Blur; Blur More''.'' *''Gaussian Blur ''-Use a menu to soften the focus of an image area. Photoshop Comparison: Blur->Gaussian Blur. *''Motion Blur'' -Use a menu to create motion effects (Linear, Radial, or Zoom). Photoshop Comparison: Blur->Motion Blur; Radial Blur, Smart Blur. *''Pixelize ''-Simplify image area into low-res blocks (like identity-masking on TV). Photoshop Comparison: ''Pixelate->Mosaic. *Selective Gaussian Blur -''Soften focus of image areas within a user-defined range of values. Used to blur an object within an image, leaving other objects unaffected. Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined. *''Tileable Gaussian Blur'' -Runs a script to blur seams in a tiled background. Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined. Enhance *''Antialias ''-Removes artifacts from an image when converting to a lower resolution. Commonly used with text''. Photoshop Comparison:'' not yet determined. *''Deinterlace ''-Removes extra image info from interlaced video frames. Photoshop Comparison: Video->De-Interlace. *''Despeckle'' -Attempts to remove small defects from the image area. Photoshop Comparison:''Noise->Despeckle. *Destripe'' -Introduces an interference pattern to correct vertical stripes from poor scans.'' Photoshop Comparison:'' not yet determined. *''NL (Non-Linear) Filter'' -Combines Despeckle, Sharpen, and Smooth to rework the appearance of focus on the entire image (requires an alpha layer to use). Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined. *''Red Eye Removal'' -Darkens red pupils from flash photography in a selected area. Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined. *''Sharpen'' Photoshop Comparison:' '''Sharpen->Sharpen, Sharpen More *Unsharp Mask'' -Restores focused edges to images which have lost clarity while being digitized.' 'Photoshop Comparison:' '''Sharpen->Unsharp Mask Distorts *Blinds'' - Skews the images into sections, much like blinds, hence the name. Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined. *''Curve Bend'' - Distorts the ends of the image, leaving a transparent background visible. Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined. *''Emboss'' - Carves the image, giving it relief with bumps and hollows. Bright areas are raised and dark ones are carved. Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined. *''Engrave'' - The image is turned black and white and some horizontal lines of varying height are drawn depending on the value of underlying pixels. Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined. *''Erase Every Other Row'' - Does just that. Erases other other row or column. Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined. *''Iwarp'' - Allows you to interactively skew the image. Photoshop Comparison: Liquify *''Whirl & Pinch ''- Twists the image area around a radius like a pinwheel. Photoshop Comparison: Distort->Twirl. Distort->Pinch. Noise *''Hurl '-''Creates randomized "snow" like an old TV with poor reception. ''Photoshop Comparison: Noise->Add Noise''.'' Edge-Detect *Difference of Gaussians' Generic *Wavelet Decompose ... '-''Breaks an image into a user-defined number of Wavelet Scale layers (default=5) and a Wavelet Residue layer. These Scale layers contain the sharp details of an image. The Residue layer includes a version of the image that appears to be out-of-focus. Selectively recombining layers will produce varying levels of detail from fuzzy to sharp. ''Photoshop Comparison: not yet determined '''References Category:Menus Category:Effects